Par ci par là
by histoirede
Summary: Série de drabbles sur commande sur divers personnages. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Akutsu s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Taichi était si collant.

Que le garçon l'admire, soit. Ce n'était pas le premier.

Qu'il n'arrête pas de le coller après des menaces de mort, soit. Après tout, Akutsu n'avait pas tendance à s'en prendre aux gens incapables de se défendre et Taichi avait dû le remarquer.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le coller comme ça.

Comment pouvait-il être crédible si le petit collégien le suivait à longueur de journée comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à faire ?

Aujourd'hui encore, il le suivait comme un toutou, racontant ce qui avait pu se passer dans le club de tennis qu'Akutsu avait abandonné il y a longtemps maintenant.

- Taichi, tu veux pas me lâcher un peu ?

- Oh, pardon ! Ca vous ennuie ce que je vous dis, sempai ? Je peux parler d'autre chose !!

- ... Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu dis, je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille.

- ... je me tais alors.

Akutsu se retourna vers Taichi, près à l'insulter pour sa stupidité, à lui filer un coup de pied pour l'envoyer valser et ne plus jamais revoir l'enquiquineur.

Le garçon se contentait de le regarder, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Akutsu reprit son chemin, poussant un soupir inaudible en entendant les pas de Taichi prendre le même rythme que les siens.

- ... ouais, tais-toi.

Si Taichi le suivait partout c'était surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'en empêcher.


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'entendait plus la voix de Yûta-kun à côté de lui.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était ce garçon, sur les courts, en train de donner du fil à retordre au plus grand des frères Fuji.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait des données sur lui.

Tout le monde avait déjà entendu parler de Kirihara Akaya, l'ace de Rikkaidai, le prodige de 2e année, le garçon qui avait mis Tachibana Kippei sur une civière et le seul collégien du Kantô à être capable du split step, mis à part Echizen Ryôma.

Il savait beaucoup de choses, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu jouer. Et avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas su ce à quoi il ressemblait.

Quel dommage que le garçon soit parti à Rikkaidai. S'il l'avait recruté à St Rudolph... si par ce jour d'été il l'avait croisé en lieu et place de celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés maintenant... qu'en serait-il advenu de son équipe ?

- Ca ne va pas, Mizuki-san ?

- ........ ne t'inquiète pas, Yûta-kun.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir trouvé Yûta.

Yûta /avait/ du talent.

Et se laissait facilement manipuler.

Mais s'il avait eu Kirihara...

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de regarder Kirihara...

Tiens, Yûta-kun avait remarqué ?

Peut-être était-il plus fin observateur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Tu es jaloux, Yûta-kun ?

Une pointe de rouge fit son apparition sur les joues du jeune homme et Mizuki cacha un petit rire, remarquant au même moment qu'Akazawa venait les rejoindre.

- Encore en train de te moquer de Fuji ?

- ... Yûta-kun se désole que je sois plus intéressé par le 2e année de Rikkaidai que par lui.

- Mizuki-san !

Les rires d'Akazawa rejoignirent ceux de Mizuki et le capitaine de St Rudolph lança une tape dans le dos de Yûta-kun.

- Je suis certain que Mizuki se demandait juste quelle marque de bigoudis Kirihara utilise.

Mizuki regretta un instant de ne pas avoir trouvé cette excuse tout seul.


	3. Chapter 3

Tezuka aimait être embrassé.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce à quoi ça ressemblerait. En fait il avait été tout sauf intéressé par la question.

Il s'était juste dit que ce n'était pas pour lui (un peu comme les sourires, les jeux, les fous-rires et les jolies filles).

Et puis il avait changé d'avis un jour, de façon assez brusque, en fait.

Il avait suffit qu'Oishi l'embrasse pour que cet acte ait un sens tout à fait nouveau à ses yeux.

D'un côté, c'était agréable physiquement, de sentir le goût fruité des lèvres de son petit ami sur les siennes, de sentir ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux. Rien que le court moment où Oishi lui retirait ses lunettes avant de l'embrasser le faisait frémir.

Mais d'un autre côté, auquel il n'avait pas du tout pensé avant d'avoir expérimenté la chose, c'était qu'être embrassé donnait la ferme impression d'être aimé, désiré, adoré.

Et autant il pensait ne pas en avoir besoin, ne pas en avoir envie, autant il se rendait compte à chacun des baisers d'Oishi qu'il en voulait toujours plus.

Ca devait être ça l'amour.

Et c'était peut-être pour lui aussi, au final.


	4. Chapter 4

- Kabaji, embrasse-moi.

- Usu.

- ... Encore.

- Usu.

- ...... Encore, plus longtemps.

- Usu.

- Avec la langue !

- Usu.

- .... hmm....... hn..... hmmmmmmm

- Usu.

Et Atobe Keigo fut déshabillé plus promptement qu'il ne le fut jamais.


End file.
